


You're Carrying a Weight

by dontshootmespence



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: Desperate to find acceptance, you find yourself at Spencer’s door confessing something you’d never imagined saying out loud.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	You're Carrying a Weight

He wasn’t expecting any visitors on his day off, least of all you. “Y/N?” He questioned. “Why are you here? I mean, are you okay?”

“Not really,” you replied. “Do you mind if I come in?” 

As you walked inside, you cursed the world for saddling you with people that didn’t understand, that couldn’t make peace with who you loved. Even though you’d only known Spencer for a little while, after a chance meeting at your mutual favorite Chinese food place, something told you he would be accepting, so your feet shuffled, one foot in front of the other, until you’d found yourself here. 

Inside Spencer’s apartment, you felt a modicum of peace. The world, your family, was still out there waiting for you, but at Spencer’s side, you could breathe again. “You want to talk about it?” Spencer asked, placing his hand on your back before quickly taking it away. He blushed, which made you smile. At this point, you considered him a friend, but you wouldn’t mind more either.

Nodding, you plopped down on his couch while he grabbed you a drink, sighing at the cushiness of couch. Last time you’d been here to watch Doctor Who, you’d fallen asleep; it was the best sleep you’d had in ages.

Spencer returned with a cold glass of water and a soft smile. “What’s wrong?”

Hesitating, you took a sip of your drink. “I realize we don’t know each other super well just yet, but I feel like I can tell you things that I can’t tell anyone else and you won’t judge, you know?” 

He nodded, knowing all too well the reality of judgement. “I won’t. Judge you, that is,” he said quickly. “I mean unless you’re about to tell me you’ve killed someone, in which case-”

“Nothing like that I promise,” you chuckled, feeling instantly more at ease. “It’s about me personally. I mean my sexuality.” You hesitated, searching his features for tells. “I’m…I’m bisexual.”

“Oh really?” He asked, surprised. “That’s cool. You’re saying your family doesn’t know?”

You shook your head and stifled a sob, thinking of what would actually happen if you were to confess your sexuality to your family. “No, I’m too afraid of what they’d say. The constantly demean anyone that isn’t straight. The use slurs around me like it’s just another word to say. Honestly, I’m afraid they would kick me out or possibly hurt me if I said anything. So I just have to wait until I have the money to move out.”

Spencer regarded you sadly, placing his hand over yours - more for comfort than anything else. “Y/N, I’m really sorry. I wish they were more accepting. It doesn’t fucking matter.”

You chuckled, having never heard him curse before. But you welcomed it. “It really doesn’t. Saying it out loud already makes me feel better.”

“Sometimes you don’t realize you’re carrying a weight until it’s lifted.” 

Taking a deep breath, you curled further into the couch and leaned your head against his shoulder. “Thanks, Spencer.”

“Of course. If you ever feel like you want to say something to them, but you’re afraid, I could come with you.”

A tear rolled down your cheek. “You’re too good to me.”

“Hardly,” he scoffed. “I’m doing what anyone in your situation deserves. But I mean it.”

“I may take you up on that,” you said, your voice shaky at the thought of standing in front of them and confessing your ‘deep, dark secret.’

Spencer placed his arm around your shoulder and held you close, saying nothing for a while, that was until his stomach growled. “You wanna stay for dinner? We can order in from the place we like? Watch tv and not think about the outside world?”

“I’d like that.”

After placing the order and putting on one of your favorite movies, Spencer relaxed back into the couch. “Just one more thing before I let this go, but if you decide to say something to them and they react like you think they will, you have somewhere to go. You can come here and stay as long as you want to.”

Again, your eyes welled up at his generosity. “You’re the best, Spencer.”

“No, you are.”


End file.
